


Reflections of His Affections

by theReal_Lumpy_Space_Princess



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Library Sex, Multi, Reinette isn't the enemy, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Tiny bit of Angst, another gitf rewrite, but it's different I swear, maybe if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theReal_Lumpy_Space_Princess/pseuds/theReal_Lumpy_Space_Princess
Summary: Instead of telling Madam de Pompadour to pack a bag, the Doctor grabs her hand and immediately brings her back to the 51st century with him. Once everybody is aboard the TARDIS he takes her to see a star of her choosing as promised. As the night winds down, Mickey retires leaving the Doctor, Rose and Reinette to settle in and enjoy a night cap. Reinette, who walked through the Doctor's mind and experienced first hand what he feels for Rose, can't keep her hands to herself much longer. She doesn't have the same level of control as the Time Lord and also, she's a professional mistress. Acting on emotion and chemistry is kind of her business.





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another GITF re-write! The good news is, I believe my take on this fix-it is a first for the fandom- at least I've never come across anything *quite* like it. The bad news is this is my first DW story and third fanfic ever so bear with me on characterizations and storytelling. I had this plot bunny hopping around my head for a few weeks now and finally had to get it out. What did Reinette see when she walked through the Doctor's mind? Can we have a GITF rewrite that doesn't revolve around an angsty, pissed off Rose? And yes, there is SOME plot to navigate us to the hot, hot smut later on.
> 
> For this story to work you have to make a few assumptions:  
> * The Doctor just brought Reinette back to the 51st Century with him, none of this "pack a bag" nonsense. The TARDIS has a wardrobe and there's no need to tell Rose ahead of time about their visitor because it's his ship, damnit. This always bugged me in the show, especially since large chunks of time would pass every time he went through a time window. Like, how did he not expect that to happen?
> 
> * Madam de Pompadour was a King's mistress. AKA a professional sex worker (or sex therapist, take your pick). The real Madam de Pompadour was also into philosophy, specifically Enlightenment. She was very open minded about personal liberty. Combine these two features and add in the fact she's French and we've got ourselves a high-standing woman who knows her place in society and is very aware of her prowess in bed. This is important because she defers to Rose a few times as she is just a mistress and views Rose as the Doctor's lady more or less. None of this "I'm out to steal your man" Reinette we see so often.
> 
> *Don't hate me but the Doctor totally fell for Reinette in this episode. I ship Rose and Ten as hard as the next fangirl but love is complicated and the Doctor is an alien. He can love the shit outta Rose but still catch some feels for another brilliant, blonde bombshell from history. He even checked out her tits when he was trapped in France. Rewatch if you don't believe me! Plus, his sexuality is beyond that of 21st century Earth morality. I imagine he would be comfortable in an open/sharing relationship as long as Rose was involved every time. Just like he said to Mickey about the King's girlfriend and wife being friends, "It's France. Practically a different planet" So yeah, the Doc is little more evolved there. Anyway, that's why you won't see a jealous!Ten in this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos if you feel moved to do so, and let me know what you think!

The Doctor watched Reinette and Rose’s expressions as they took in the sight of the Orion Nebula through the open doors of the TARDIS. Shades of red and green played on their skin and reflected the wonder in their eyes. Madam de Pompadour, presumably caught up in the moment, reached for Rose’s hand and squeezed it gently.

  
“Never in my life did I imagine I would ever witness something so beautiful,” she said quietly, still staring unblinkingly into the natural wonder.

  
“Yep,” the Doctor rocked on his heels with an elbow against the doorframe. “I asked you to pick a star and you picked out a small cluster of them! Of course there’s no way you could have known that, it probably just looked like a big, fuzzy star from the palace window. Still, though, brilliant choice! The Orion Nebula, that is, a nursery of forming stars, is about three million years old. The ancient Mayans believed it to be the embers remaining from the creation of the universe.”

  
“I don’t think King Louis the fifteenth’s mistress ever heard about the ancient Mayans, Doctor, eh Rose?” Mickey nudged Rose’s arm as he laughed at his own joke.

  
That’s right, the Idiot was still here. Why was he traveling with them again?

  
“Mickey!” the Doctor started, “You’ve seen your first space ship, had an adventure and got to see stars forming up close all in one day. Don’t you think, you know, maybe you’re tired?” It wasn’t tactful but after their long day and his very real fear of not being able to return home, the Doctor didn’t have any more patience for Rose’s boyfriend.

  
“Wot, are you telling me off?” he asked incredulous, “Is there a curfew now or you just wanna get in some alone time with the King’s favorite side piece?” The Doctor gave him the coldest Oncoming Glare.

  
“Alright, alright I get it. I was getting tired anyway. S’amazing how sitting around for _five and half hours_ wears you out. Maybe I’ll veg out in the media room, play some of them alien video games,” Mickey turned to Rose, “You comin’, Rose?”

  
Rose, realizing she was still holding Reinette’s hand let go of it and looked toward the Doctor.

  
“No, Micks, you go on ahead. I’m still a bit keyed up from today. The TARDIS will show you where the media room is so you don’t get lost again,” she said a bit flatly as he turned and walked away with a “suit yourself”.

  
The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Taken as he was by Reinette, he really wanted to stay near Rose after abandoning her in the 51st century. Really, what the hell had he been thinking? Bringing Mickey along to create some space between he and Rose was one thing, but to leave her stranded over three thousand years in the future and a galaxy removed with no real plan to get back was just negligent. It was lucky that Reinette had had the fireplace moved and even luckier that she was willing to tell him about it. Speaking of, why _did_ she help him get back home, at least right away? It would have been very easy for her to seduce him this time around, he was certainly vulnerable enough at the time.

“Would you ladies like to retire to the library?” The Doctor broke the silence left hanging in the room and rubbed the back of his neck. “Rose and I sometimes, ah, like to chat and have tea after an adventure to decompress after a long trip.”

  
Reinette finally turned away from the nebula and looked at Rose with large eyes and small smile. “It would be an honor, with Rose’s permission of course,” she turned her gaze toward the Doctor, “I’d hate to impose on your ritual, although I must say brandy or strong wine is more favorable to me than tea at the moment.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Sure,” Rose smiled graciously at Reinette, “I need to change first, m’feeling a bit manky in this shirt. You probably wanna get more comfortable too.” She had hoped to use that as excuse to get away for a minute and process this change in events and leave the Doctor to play host. Unfortunately, he had other plans.

  
“That’s a brilliant idea, Rose! Yes, take the madam to find a room,” he walked over to Reinette and guided her by the elbow to Rose. “The TARDIS will supply her something to wear while I try to find where Jack stashed that bottle of brandy he knicked during the Bolshevik Revolution,” he beamed at Rose, happy that she seemed to be okay with the arrival of their new passenger.

  
This was not the reunion Rose expected. Six hours ago the Doctor begged her to trust him, that he would return to her and Mickey. He was the Doctor, he turned the improbable into possible over breakfast, she’d seen it herself so of course she never doubted him. She just didn’t expect him to return with the French courtesan in tow. What did it mean that he would risk completely abandoning her and Mickey to save this woman and her history from being rewritten, only to remove her from her personal timeline and bring aboard the TARDIS anyway?

  
A few minutes later Reinette was getting settled in her new room with Rose. After showing her the ensuite and how to work the taps and loo, Rose opened the wardrobe and explained that the TARDIS already stocked it with items in Reinette’s size and level of comfort in mind.

  
“It should not surprise me that man as singularly unique as the Doctor would have a sentient vessel as singularly unique as he,” Reinette said as she turned to Rose, “And yet here you are telling me it knows my measurements and tastes. I’m not sure whether to be amazed or feel violated.”

  
“Why not both? I know I was scared at first, about the telepathy thing,” Rose sighed. “Still weirds me out a bit, if I’m being honest but I know I trust him not to use it unless it were necessary. There’s just so much I don’t know about too.” She wasn’t really sure why she was telling Madam de Pompadour all of this. They did have a bit of a moment back in France, like when she and Sarah Jane began to get along, but she was still unsure about what her presence on the TARDIS meant.

  
“Telepathy, yes,” she said thoughtfully. Reinette turned away from the wardrobe and walked towards the center of the room near a Japanese landscape dressing screen. “It was a powerful experience to be sure,” Rose turned toward her, not sure if she heard correctly but let Reinette continue.

  
“I felt him, not inside me, but as if he were _a part of me_ and my memories.” Rose’s stomach sank. “I was able to walk through his mind too, he seemed surprised by that. Such a lonely, lonely angel.” Reinette wrung her hands and glanced towards the floor. Rose finally snapped out of her disbelief and let her anger take over as she stormed over to Reinette.

  
“Listen, I don’t care what you think you saw but the Doctor isn’t lonely, okay? He’s got me, he’s got the TARDIS and Sarah Jane and Jack somewhere…and others I’m sure!” She felt her cheeks go red as her heart raced. Who does this woman think she is to be making assumptions about his life?!

  
Reinette reached out for Rose’s hands. “No, no my dear, you misunderstand, or perhaps I’m not being clear.” Slowly, she slid her hands up Rose’s arms, leaving one on her shoulder and the other just under her chin, tipping her gaze up to look her in the eye. “It was the only way he could discover what information the Monsters sought.” Rose’s breath hitched and began to slow as she continued, “And for whatever it is worth, Rose, most of his surface thoughts were about you.”

  
That had her pause for a moment.

  
“Excuse me?” Rose’s eyes were wide. What the hell was going on? What’s this posh tart playing at?

  
Reinette withdrew her hands and stepped back. “I’ll tell you if you wouldn’t mind helping with my petticoats and corset?” Rose took a moment to take in the massive gold, glittering masterpiece the marquise wore. Beautiful as it was, the 18th century French aristocracy had impractical fashion sense. Two massive whalebone bumps protruded from Reinette’s hips and the shimmering beaded silk seemed to drape and pour everywhere. She wasn’t even sure where to begin but she definitely wanted to hear what Reinette had to say.  
As if sensing her hesitation, Reinette turned her back to Rose and unfastened the clasp at her waist that kept the outer petticoat together. She pulled the garment off and draped it over the folding screen, exposing her shoulders and the laces for the bodice. Rose walked over and began to loosen the ribbon, “Go on then.”

  
“I don’t know what else there is to say. He thinks the world of you, you are his sun and moon and stars. He worries about you.”

  
Rose looked up from her task, “That’s a load of bollocks. I know he worries, calls me ‘jeopardy friendly’ and all, but I’m not buyin’ the rest. The Doctor and I aren’t like that.”

  
“Maybe not, Rose, but that doesn’t change how feels about you. Please, do continue,” she straightened her shoulders to refocus Rose’s attention. Slowly, Rose resumed her task.

  
“I was as much a part of his mind as he was mine. For a moment I felt what he feels for you and it overwhelmed my senses. From his memory I could hear your laughter, see you tease him with your tongue and felt the rush of excitement it gives him every time, or the smell of your arousal if he is lucky enough to be nearby,” Rose’s hands faltered at that. Reinette smiled to herself. “I’m sure some part of you doubts all or some of this or at least my motives for telling you. But you must understand, Rose Tyler, this man loves you fiercely.” Rose finished loosening the bodice enough to pull it apart and down over the hoop skirt to pool at their feet before continuing on to the corset.

  
“I don’t know what to think,” Rose began, trying to process her thoughts at the same time. There have been numerous times she and the Doctor have had “charged moments” to say the least, moments where the air was almost unbearably thick with sexual tension. These usually happened after running for their lives from some evil or indigenous force. While those instances could easily be chalked up to adrenaline, there were other times when the Doctor’s tenderness would leave her breathless. It was in the tiniest of gestures, like using one hand to soothe her leg as he used the dermal regenerator with the other to repair her scrapes and burns. Or when he held her close and stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as she cried after nearly destroying the universe for saving her dad’s life and losing him all over again.

  
“All I can do is follow his cue, I can’t hold him to 21st century Earth standards. Just when I think we might be getting somewhere he’ll pull away from me, or worse, invite my ex-boyfriend to travel with us. That complicates things and the last thing I want is to say or do something to get myself booted from the TARDIS.” Rose tugged firmly at the cording, increasing the slack between the rivets. Reinette’s hand moved to her breasts to catch the front of the corset as she took a deep breath and tried not to squirm at the warm brush of Rose’s knuckles against her spine.

  
“I suppose that’s a wise move to protect yourself but I must insist on what I said before. Perhaps soon he will come around.” Reinette began shifting the corset down her waist and past her hips before she turned around to face Rose, stepping out of the heap of clothes. For the second, or was it the third, time that day, Rose could see how the madam commanded respect and grabbed the Doctor’s attention. She was gorgeous as she stood there unabashed in a see-through gossamer chemise with garter straps peeking out just above her knees. They were fastened to white silk stockings that elongated her legs and ended in gold satin slippers at her feet.

  
“Thank you for your help, I suppose I can take it from here. I presume the vessel will lead me to the library when I am ready?” she asked Rose earnestly with a twinkle in her eyes. All Rose could do was nod her head and keep her eyes from fixating on Reinette’s pebbled nipples.

  
“Yeah, uh, it was no problem, really. I had to tie up a corset on myself once in Victorian England, it was a bloody nightmare.” She smiled and shifted her weight as she began to move toward the door. “Anyway, just follow the lights on your way out. That or she’ll move the library close so you won’t have to search very far. See ya in a bit.”

  
Rose shut the door behind her and took a deep breath as she began walking to her room. Well that was certainly an unexpected conversation. She tried to keep her heart rate level and not get over-excited about what Reinette just told her. Even if everything she said was true, the point of the matter is that for some reason the Doctor isn’t acting on his feelings and it wasn’t her place to question it. Just the other week she met Sarah Jane Smith and learned about a few of the Doctor’s previous companions. She realized then how little she actually knew about him as she got some real perspective on his age and experience. No, it was best for her to just play it by ear.

  
Once she made it to her room she headed straight for the shower to unwind after the emotionally draining day. By the time she got out, she felt refreshed and ready to face the Doctor after Reinette’s revelations about their telepathic interlude. She still felt a pang of jealousy over that but she reminded herself that it was necessary to solving the mystery. Rose changed into comfortable knee-length yoga pants and a soft, oversized sweater before steeling herself with one last breath and headed for the library.


	2. Drink up, this is about to get awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm halfway through writing this chapter and it's a beast, really, so I broke it up to improve the flow. I bumped the chapter count to accommodate this also.
> 
> We start off with some fluff in the beginning to get you comfortable before Reinette practically makes the Doctor lay an egg. The good news is I might be done with the next chapter (part two of this) tonight, if not then Thursday.
> 
> Oh! And here is the robe Reinette's wearing. In my head she looks like a vintage Barbie when walks into the library. https://www.net-a-porter.com/us/en/product/757262?cm_mmc=ProductSearchPLA-_-US-_-Lingerie-_-Robes-Google&gclid=CL-a45TCv88CFcOGaQodvD0KbA

Rose is the first to make it to the library. When she walks in, the first thing she notices is the large sectional sofa situated in front of the fireplace where the Doctor’s favorite leather couch used to be. The fire crackled away as Rose settled down on the chaise and stared into the orange glow. She zoned out for a good minute before the Doctor strolled in with a drink cart loaded with a tea tray, what appeared to be Russian brandy, and various tins of biscuits and fruits with cheeses.

“Never let it be said I don’t come prepared, Rose!” the Doctor wheeled the cart next to the end of the sofa and began unloading the tea tray on to the coffee table. “What happened to my favorite couch?”

Rose sat up straight and watched him work. “Not sure, it was like this when I got here.”

“Well I figured it was the TARDIS but why couldn’t she just add another chair?” Rose smiled at the Doctor’s whining. He was so cute when he pouted.

“Probably because she knew it’d drive ya barmy?” she couldn’t help but give him that tongue-touched smile before she remembered what Reinette said about how it made the Doctor feel. He was able to catch a quick glimpse of it before she reeled her tongue back in and bit her lower lip. Wondering what caused the sudden change in expression, his eyes searched hers for an answer before he began preparing her tea.

“Rose,” he changed his tone, it was deeper now and more serious. “I need to apologize for my actions back on that ship. Abandoning you was an absolutely unforgivable and irresponsible thing for me to do.”

Rose listened and played with a strand of her hair. Where was this coming from, did he think she was mad at him? She supposed she should be but all’s well that ends well.

“Doctor, please don’t be so hard on yourself,” he looked up from his task and into her eyes.

“How could you say that, Rose? It could have been years before I would have made it back to you! I STILL don’t even know the name of that bloody ship! Even if I met another version of myself to bring me to my TARDIS, you could have wasted away before I got there! Oh that would have been the death of me, finding yours and the Tin Dog’s skeletons inside the TARDIS. Rose, I wouldn’t…I couldn’t have…,” he was standing now, sputtering, his chest heaving and tea forgotten. Rose could see the fear in his eyes. Okay, so maybe this was a bigger deal than she thought.

She slowly got up from the couch and stood in front of the Doctor and put her hands on either side of his neck. “Established events, I remember. You wouldn’t be able to just go further back in time after you saw…that.” The Doctor hung his head, grateful he didn’t have to explain.

“Before you jumped through that mirror, you asked me to trust you and that’s what I did,” she ducked her eyes under his fringe to get him to look at her. “I didn’t like it any better but you’re _the Doctor_ and there were no other options. You do what you have to do to save the day and collateral damage is just part of this life, yeah?”

The Doctor made to speak but Rose already brought her fingertips to his lips. “Hush,” she gave him a small smile, “I know you don’t want to think of it that way, think of your companions that way. But you have to understand, Doctor, we love you and this lifestyle and accept all the risks that come with it. It didn’t make me any less scared during those five and a half hours, but I have faith in you. I can handle being scared if I know you’ll always come home.” She hoped he would pick up on the rest of that sentence. _Home, to me and the TARDIS._ While she told Reinette she would continue to follow the Doctor’s cues, she didn’t have a problem dropping a harmless breadcrumb or two.

The Doctor sighed as he gathered Rose in his arms and exhaled onto her shoulder. “Losing you is one thing, Rose Tyler, but leaving you or sending you away on my own accord is something I swore I would never do again. I still don’t see how you can forgive me so readily but I’m grateful that you do.” Rose closed her eyes and breathed in his scent as she pressed herself closer to him. The Doctor pulled away from Rose after a moment and sat down at the far end of the couch to resume making their tea. Just as Rose settled back into her position on the chaise portion of the sectional, she took her mug from the Doctor and caught a glimpse of pink and black silk in the corner of her eye. When she looked up, Reinette had stepped out from between the bookshelves and turned toward the sectional with a look of relief on her face.

“Oh thank goodness, I was beginning to get worried. Your ship led me here easy enough but I’ve been wandering around this library unable to find you.” The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look. Neither of them had seen or heard her come through the doorway. The TARDIS must have bought them some time to finish their conversation by sending Madam de Pompadour through a maze.

“Ah yes, well sorry about that,” the Doctor stood and welcomed her, “Sometimes the TARDIS likes to show off, show guests how large and varied she is. Please, sit,” he gestured to the open space between where he and Rose sat and she took it.

Rose took in the madam’s appearance. She shouldn’t be surprised that her idea of comfortable was more in line with luxury than Rose’s worn sweats and lounging sweater. The TARDIS set Reinette up with an Italian silk floor length robe, with black and blush pink stripes and black Chantilly lace trim. Her hair was let down and brushed out, the soft waves reaching halfway down her back.

“Thank you again for having me,” she said.

“Of course,” said the Doctor as he began preparing her tea. “How do you take it?”

“Tonight, black with a pour of that brandy you managed to procure, if you don’t mind?”

The Doctor smiled gently at her and poured the brandy in the cup, “Not at all, Madam Poisson. You’ve had quite a day! Well, no, it’s more like ‘quite a lifetime’ seeing as all this happened over the course of several years for you, respectively. It was only a day for us!” he handed her the saucer with a wide grin.

“It still amazes me that the stuff of fantasy is actually real and manifesting in my life,” Reinette took a long sip from her cup and stared distantly into the fire. “I walked behind a tapestry in Versailles and ended up on a vessel looming in space in the future. Later on said ship, I walked into a blue box that was bigger on the inside and, as it turns out, has the ability to travel in time and space. After this discovery, it only took moments to fly that big, little blue box to a birth place of the stars. Reason tells me I should be dead after everything that happened today, at the very least after opening those doors and staring into the, the..”

“The nebula,” the Doctor finished for her.

“Yes, thank you. The _nebula_.” Reinette took another drink from her cup.

The Doctor sipped his spiked tea set the saucer down. “Well you needn’t worry about having the doors open. The TARDIS has a protective field around the entrance, maintains pressure, filters radiation and all that.” Reinette turned her head and gave him a wide eyed stare.

“Doctor, I don’t think you need to scare her with the details,” Rose piped up from the other side of Reinette before drinking her tea. The Doctor tried back tracking and fumbled for words.

“Right! Sorry, didn’t mean to, I was just trying to say that she- you!” he corrected himself, “That you are safer now, here in the TARDIS, than you probably have ever been in your entire life.” _Blimey,_ _that sounds a bit much, best to keep talking._ “Anyway! Tomorrow we can start fresh. Get a good night’s rest and maybe have brunch at Changthal 6? Their banana waffles are absolutely amazing. Then depending on how you feel,” he paused, beginning to lose a little steam. He really wanted to thank Reinette with a proper trip, short one before sending her back home. She deserved it, and if the Doctor was being honest, he really wanted to see her brilliance shine exploring a new planet. Would Rose be okay with including Reinette in an adventure? Sod it, it’s not as if he gave her feelings the same consideration before inviting Mickey along. “Maybe, I don’t know, you’d want to come on a small, just a tiny little adventure with us before dropping you off at home?”

Rose set her mug on the coffee table a bit loudly and drew the Doctor’s attention. There was a look of panic on her face. She was trying to hide it but the Doctor could see right through her. He turned back to Reinette, willing Rose to understand.

“It could only ever be one trip because you can’t stay out of your timeline for too long. Being in the TARDIS helps postpone paradoxes but it doesn’t delay them forever. Please, you brought me back home when I thought I was trapped on the slow path,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, unable to resist the allure of silk under his touch. “Let me say thank you the best way I know how, by taking you anywhere and anywhen you want to go.”

He chanced a glance at Rose and saw her posture had relaxed a little. She took another sip of her brandied tea and set the mug back down. The Doctor took that as a good sign and turned back toward Reinette who just took another sip from her cup and smiled coyly at him.

“I’ve been pursued by hundreds of suitors and have been fed the worst lines to the finest sonnets. Just when I think I’ve heard it all you offer me time and space. How can I resist?” her smile spread across her face as the Doctor’s widened. He couldn’t help himself, he was enamored by this beautiful, clever woman. Even Rose seemed to take a liking to her. Okay, maybe he was being a bit generous, but she wasn’t snubbing Reinette like she did Sarah Jane and that was something, right? Before he could think about it any further, Rose spoke up.

“I should say thank you, too, Madam d-”

“Reinette, please. I believe we are past formalities.”

“Right, Reinette, well I don’t know how I can thank you,” Rose looked up at the Doctor then back to Reinette, “Mickey and I could have died on that spaceship if you hadn’t shown the Doctor the last time window. You could have, I don’t know, kept him as long as you wanted until you were willing to let him go but you didn’t. I couldn’t be more grateful, so yeah, thanks. And I’d be happy if you came on a mini-trip with us somewhere.” She patted Reinette’s right knee and smiled at the Doctor. She was determined to handle this better than Sarah Jane it seemed. Before he could dwell on that anymore, Reinette scoffed and set her saucer and cup on the table.

She covered the hand Rose set on her knee with her hands and prayed she would see the truth begging in her eyes, “I could never keep him from you, Rose. Perhaps before he walked through my mind and I through his. But I have told you before how he feels about you, _how I felt_ what he feels for you. It is almost as if I missed you too, knowing the pain and longing he suffered on the slow path with no way home in sight,” The Doctor felt his world begin to tilt. Just what did he do by sending them off together? He looked over to Rose, her expression a mix of shock and embarrassment.

 “What?!” Both of the women turned to look at him before he made eye contact with Rose. She blushed and turned back to Reinette.

Reinette gave Rose a softened expression and squeezed the hand on her knee before turning to the Doctor. “She mentioned she didn’t know much about this telepathy so I told her about my experience with you, is that okay?”

The Doctor’s eyebrows nearly shot off his face. “NO! That is absolutely not okay! You shouldn’t have been able to do that in the first place! Going through someone’s mind is very intimate and personal and the details should not just be… _shared_ with someone just because they’re curious!” The Doctor grasped at his hair, unable to look at either of them. Reinette didn't realize it, but she just committed one the most heinous crimes on Gallifrey and _bragged about it_. He struggled to keep the Oncoming Storm back, at least for Rose's sake. 

He began to panic. Ohhh, this wasn’t good. How much did she tell her? Enough if he had to guess by the splash of red gracing Rose’s face and neck right now. _Shitshitshit_ he was never sure how he was always going to keep Rose at arm’s length, but he certainly didn’t plan on having his recently acknowledged feelings outed by _Madam de Pompadour_! What is it with strange women trying to rock the Doctor’s status quo boat? First Cassandra took over Rose’s body and kissed him, now the Uncrowned Queen of France is gossiping about what she saw in his mind to the last person in the world he wants to know about it. For a moment he thought he was going to combust from indecision- the fight or flight response was strong in both directions at present. Ultimately to fight won out, he has to know what she told Rose.


	3. Is it the fire or are things heating up in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow I had no idea how corny this fic would get. When I rewatched the episode, the question of what Reinette saw in the Doctor's mind popped in my head. What exactly did she mean when she said, "Lonely then and lonelier now?" I believe she was referring to the Doctor always being a loner, and then after the Time War and meeting Rose he's even lonelier because A) His people are gone and B) He insists on keeping Rose at arm's length. So she gets frustrated with him and, well, it gets a bit cheesy for a moment. Blame the muse but this is a trashy romance with little bits of cheese sprinkled in to keep a barely-there plot cohesive. I've just come to embrace it. We all came here for the sexy times anyway, right?
> 
> Edit: I just went through and fixed some typos and reworded a few phrases for styling. I finished writing this chapter and posted it at 4:30am just in case I woke up without power or Internet. Stupid hurricanes.

Rose’s heart and mind were still racing to catch up with the last thirty seconds of conversation. Did Reinette really just flaunt the Doctor’s private thoughts like that? Rose felt mortified for herself and the poor Doctor. He looked so panicked and pale, she had to assure him it was okay. That _they_ were okay.

“Doctor, please, it’s alright,”

“No, it isn’t, Rose! It is very much _not_ alright.” he snapped back. Rose raised her legs and crossed them in front of her. Well so much for that approach. Thankfully Reinette drew his attention.

“Do not turn your ire on her, Sir, if anything she is the victim here,” Reinette fixed the Doctor with a stern glare that took him aback a moment.

The Doctor recovered with an equally threatening look, his upper lip beginning to curl over his teeth. He spoke low and deliberate as he stood up, “What did you tell her?”  Rose shrunk back and pulled her arms through the sleeves of her sweater. _I suppose it has to get worse before it can get better._ She waited, wondering how much detail Reinette would volunteer.

“I told her what it felt like to be in your mind. A part of it and of you, experiencing your memories as you remember them, which is with incredible detail, I might add,” Reinette almost sounded impressed as she stood up and met the Doctor’s gaze head on. “I told her how I felt your excitement when she teased you with your favorite smile. I told her how you could smell her arousal. Those few memories were particularly vivid, Doctor, your passion was especially contagious in the fantasies that followed.” Rose’s eyes nearly fell out of her head.

“Stop it!” the Doctor practically frothed at her but Reinette didn’t back down.

“I will do no such thing! You may be able to sit there and pretend like you don’t crave her as badly as you do but _I know better, Doctor._ You’ve been alone your whole life, but you don’t have to be. Not anymore.” Reinette’s chest was heaving and her face was flush with frustration. The Doctor snapped out of his rage a moment to look over Reinette’s shoulder at Rose. She realized she was completely wrapped around herself, the sweater stretched over her knees, her sleeves pulled over her hands. She struggled to maintain eye contact with the Doctor and eventually focused her attention on her cuticles as Reinette continued.

“Your fear of the inevitability of time is valid, but any living creature who knows love faces this dilemma. Very few mates have the privilege of dying together, this not a problem unique to the Time Lords.” Reinette reached for the Doctor’s hand and took it, palm up, and traced the creases and lines with her thumbs. “Just as you cannot be the Doctor without the monsters, so too can you not love without loss.” Rose looked back at the Doctor. She could tell the he was searching for something to say, at a loss from Reinette’s verbal onslaught. Unsure of what she could say that wouldn’t make this worse, she did the only thing she knew how to do when he was uncomfortable- she gave him an out.

“Doctor, I never should have stuck around to listen to what she had to say. I was just curious I guess, I don’t know, but I am sorry.” She managed to bring her eyes to his again. “I understand that those were your private thoughts, so I don’t expect anything to change or uhm, be different between us. We can just pretend like I don’t know or maybe you can delete it from my memory or something. I never wanted to make you feel so exposed, I’m really sorry.”

Reinette spoke before the Doctor could respond and squeezed the hand she held. “Doctor, please. She deserves so much more than that, I have seen through your eyes how stunning she is, in beauty and in grace.” Reinette turned to look back at Rose hunched over on the chaise. Rose turned her gaze to Reinette’s and couldn’t quite understand the determined expression she saw there. Was this woman so used to getting what she wanted that she believed she could will a 900-year-old Time Lord into changing his hard set ways? She couldn’t even let herself enjoy being right when the Doctor stammered out his reply.

“I…I can’t. I just can’t, I’m so sorry.” He looked at Rose, his pained expression begging her to understand. Rose did her best to keep her face neutral and nod her understanding before shifting her gaze down to her lap.

“Coward, every time,” Reinette tutted at him and dropped his hand, “Well then if you refuse to show her what she means to you then perhaps I shall.” Before either of them could register what she meant, Reinette had turned toward Rose and bent down to kiss her firmly on the lips. Rose let out a squeak of surprise and used the opportunity to process what was happening. She was devastated but not surprised at all by the Doctor’s decision to keep their relationship platonic, or whatever it was. She was certainly surprised by Reinette’s actions just now. Had she planned to call the Doctor out on his feelings? Or could she just not help herself by virtue of being French? They were a romantic lot after all. Speaking of romance, Reinette’s tongue gently worked its way into her mouth as her hands caressed her face. Rose couldn’t help but whimper at her tenderness or how soft Reinette’s lips were, and begin to kiss her back.

It had been ages since she kissed a girl. She and Mickey had gotten into a fight early on and being insecure as she was, thought they had broken up, or at least were going to. Keisha took her out for a night of dancing and forgetting and that’s when she met Anita. She was a gorgeous Spanish girl, tall with long brown hair and a nose piercing. Rose never felt particularly attracted to girls but Anita was magnetic and an even better dance partner. After twenty minutes of sweating, grinding, and gyrating as the bass coursed through their feet, Anita turned and kissed Rose under the strobing lights. She was shocked at first, but not really put off and they eventually snuck into a VIP booth to explore each other further.

At the moment, however, Reinette was kissing her differently than Anita’s frenzied passion and lust. She had moved down to kneel on the floor in front of Rose, one hand gently on her waist and another holding the back of her head. Her lips were moving with intent as if savoring the moment, or taunting the Doctor, she couldn’t tell which. Rose tipped her head back and inhaled deeply when Reinette started placing soft kisses on her cheeks, jaw and neck. She couldn’t help but let out a low moan as she processed the heady scents of jasmine and vanilla radiating from Reinette’s skin. As soon as she heard herself, Rose lifted her head slightly and looked for the Doctor, half expecting him to be gone. He was still standing there though, mouth agape and eyes wide taking in the sight before him.

 _Is he enjoying the show?_  She wondered. As an experiment, for what she didn’t know, she uncrossed her legs and brought her feet to the floor on either side of Reinette’s hips. Reinette situated herself between Rose’s knees, massaging her exposed calves with her fingertips while kissing her mouth again. Rose kept her eyes trained on the Doctor as she brought her hands out of her sleeves and threaded them in Reinette’s hair on a deep inhale. He looked at her in surprise, he must not have expected her to be game for this, but Reinette had a point. Rose had traveled with the Doctor for over a year and a half and to say she was sexually frustrated was an understatement.

She and Mick hadn’t been physical since before she first left on the TARDIS and Adam was a fumbling idiot when the time came down to it. Now she traveled with this new, foxy Doctor who could barely keep his hands to himself and she was expected to just be okay with that? She silently thanked Reinette for being here, if not for getting s straight answer from the Doctor regarding their "relationship", then at the very least to vent some of this pent up frustration. Rone nipped at the other woman’s lower lip in gratitude and slowly pulled it towards her.

Reinette let out a little groan, kissing Rose before bringing her lips back to her neck while kneading Rose’s thighs. “Ah, _mon ch_ _é_ _ri_ , it is almost like you were inside his head too, or you shared the same dreams.” She kissed across Rose’s collar bone and worked her way back to her jaw as she spoke between kisses. “He’s dreamt about your mouth, the taste of your skin under his tongue,” Reinette pulled away and untied the sash on her robe, revealing a tiny black satin and lace cami set with shorts. Rose’s breath sped up as she took in the wide expanse of exposed skin and subconsciously parted her legs a bit further.

She took another glance up at the Doctor and saw him standing in the same spot, watching them with his hands in his pockets and was that…? Oh but it was. Rose couldn’t help but grin when she noticed the front of the Doctor’s trousers looking a little tight. This was it, the pivotal moment of no return. If he intended on watching, she would be sure to give him one hell of a show. Just because he refused to act on his feelings for her doesn’t mean Rose couldn’t accept Reinette’s offer and demonstrate her feelings for the Doctor.

That was some Grade-A Jack Harkness logic right there but Rose couldn’t really give a toss. Reinette currently had her propped up on her elbows on the sectional. She was still between her knees, kissing Rose’s stomach and hips while occasionally licking where she recalled the Doctor wanted to taste Rose in his fantasy. Those long, slow licks made Rose mewl as she bucked her hips up for more, losing herself in the sensations of Reinette’s mouth on her stomach while her thumbs rubbed circles on her thighs and calves.

 

* * *

 

 _Well that certainly escalated quickly,_ thought the Doctor. Just moments ago he had half a mind to send Reinette Poisson back to France and hand Rose a Retcon pill, and now he was watching them snog rather heavily on this sofa in front of a fireplace. The Doctor suddenly realized why the TARDIS chose this sectional and became annoyed with his timeship’s presumptuousness. She responded with a telepathic nudge that felt like, “Yes, and?” and laughed at him. The Doctor scrubbed his face with his hands, trying not to listen to the increase in Rose’s breath or heart rate. When he pulled his hands away, she was staring right at the Doctor.

Just before he could wonder what she was trying to do to him, Rose kissed Reinette’s mouth and bit her lower lip, tugging it like he only dreamed about a million times. The bulge in his pants throbbed as he relived the fantasy Reinette was telling Rose about. Of course she left out the part about cataloging Rose’s hormones, but that was probably for the best, the Doctor was already mortified enough for one night, thank you very much.

The Doctor continued to stand and stare, unable to move from his position. That fight or flight feeling was beginning to tug at him again. He should probably leave, that would be the wisest course. Reinette seemed intent on following through on her threat to love Rose in the way the Doctor wouldn’t, or couldn’t. Rose also seemed intent on accepting this offer of affection, which he couldn’t blame her for. Whereas Time Lords had incredible self-control over their bodies, humans were still a bit primitive in that respect. They were still slaves to their body’s needs and desires and if he was being honest, he had noticed Rose’s endocrine system was pumping out more pheromones since he regenerated.

Obviously she needed this release. Obviously (and with great relief) his plan to bring the Tin Dog aboard to help abate the fog of Rose’s pheromones had failed. The Doctor gulped as Rose let out another moan and bit her lip. Reinette had just moved her hands up to the waistband of Rose’s yoga pants and began to peel them off slowly, dropping kisses on her exposed thighs as she went. He _really,_ really should be leaving.

 _Not yet anyway,_ said the portion of his brain, and cock if he were being honest, that kept him rooted on the spot. Reinette said she could remember every one of the Doctor’s memories of Rose and subsequent desires with great detail. This made him deeply curious about how accurate this talented figure from history would interpret his feelings for Rose. Yes, that was it! He knows he _should_ leave but he must stay to ensure he is not misrepresented. Yes, brilliant.

Deciding once again to stay and fight, the Doctor sat down in Reinette’s previous seat just as she reached back to offer him Rose’s yoga pants. _That little minx, she knows what she’s been doing this whole time, hasn’t she?_ The Doctor took the proffered item and held it up to his face as he inhaled deeply. It was still warm from Rose’s skin and _oh_ , her scent was so strong just _there_.

Reinette smiled as she watched the Doctor, knowing just how effectively he had come undone with that simple gesture. The Doctor removed his jacket and sat back on the couch, relaxing with his hands at his sides. There was a second of mutual understanding that passed between them before she climbed up Rose’s body and kissed her on the mouth.

“Shall I continue?” Reinette asked, her voice deep. All the Doctor could see was Rose’s face grow more flush as she glanced down Reinette’s cleavage. There was no hint of denial, he knew she wanted to, he could smell it. Rose took one last look at the Doctor and smiled at what she saw. He was growing harder by the second, that much was obvious. His left hand gripped her pants tightly at his side and his breath was slightly heaving. The Doctor felt like his whole body was beginning to vibrate from anticipation and anxiety.

Rose wrapped her right leg around Reinette to toe at her silk-covered leg. Once she found a path she liked, she smiled at Reinette with her tongue in her teeth. Reinette hummed as she leaned back and slid her robe over her shoulders before letting it float down to the floor. Oh, those satin shorts and lace top had to be illegal on at least three different planetary systems. The Doctor inhaled deeply to catch Reinette’s arousal and pheromones in the air when his eyes nearly rolled in their sockets. _Dear, Rassilon._ The scent of both women mingling together was intoxicating. The Doctor gripped Rose’s pants tighter and shifted in his seat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Rose was entranced as she watched the robe drift towards the floor. Reinette really was gorgeous, if she were being honest with herself. She had soft curves and pert breasts. Her hair reflected the orange glow from the fire and illuminated her features as she leaned forward again to kiss Rose’s stomach. Rose closed her eyes and tried to focus on the moment. Parts of her brain were still racing and asking questions. She thought about the Doctor currently watching them get intimate with no intention to leave. Why was it okay for him to watch but not to be the one teasing the waistband of her knickers? Are Reinette’s actions really inspired from the Doctor’s fantasies? Rose sucked a breath in when she felt Reinette tug her knickers up from the front, creating a taut friction over her clit.

“Yes, that’s it, my pet, just relax,” Reinette purred, “It’s what he would want you to do.” Rose let her head roll back as Reinette repeated the action again, this time almost playing with her. Rose began to grind her hips, chasing the friction. She opened her eyes again to see the madam grinning with delight as she teased Rose. _Well that just won’t do,_ Rose thought before she leaned forward to massage Reinette’s breast before pinching her nipple through the lace.

Reinette let out a gasp of surprise followed by a deep moan before she bent down to kiss Rose’s sex over the thin fabric and sat back again. “He would punish you for that, you know,” Reinette began, slowly sliding the tips of her two forefingers up and down the front of Rose’s crotch. “If you think I’m a tease, you ought to be glad I don’t have the patience of a Time Lord.”

Rose felt Reinette’s tongue soak through her knickers as her mouth worked her clit. The warmth of her breath right there combined with her hands roaming and pinching where they could find purchase made Rose dizzy. How _would_ the Doctor tease her, she wondered? Rose has had many a lonely night in her room aboard the TARDIS where she imagined such a scenario. Fantasies where he had her tied up to the bed, others where she was blindfolded and he took his time worshipping and exploring her body.

Before she could dwell on it much longer, Reinette began to slide Rose’s knickers over her hips and down her legs. Rose sat up and met Reinette halfway in a deep kiss as she lifted her hips to help. Her hand brushed the side of Reinette’s breast, her thumb tracing the curve under it. Rose would have forgotten about the Doctor sitting there if it weren’t for the sound of his hand releasing her yoga pants and moving to this lap to satisfy his need for friction. Rose took great delight in her ability to make him feel such a way without having to even touch him herself.

As another experiment, this time to gauge the Doctor’s reaction, Rose removed her sweater and flung it to the floor as she stared him down. His eyes got a bit larger as he took in her naked form while Rose’s nipples hardened under their scrutiny. Reinette, inspired by Rose’s actions, reached for the hem of her camisole and peeled it over her head. Rose admired her breasts as Reinette sat down and lifted Rose’s right leg over her shoulder, leaving wet kisses from her ankle up to her thigh.

Rose let out a moan, turning her head towards the Doctor while fisting Reinette’s hair in her hand as she did so. He was still rubbing himself outside of his trousers and had untucked his shirt at some point in the last minute. Rose massaged her breast as she watched Reinette’s movements. The King’s mistress had moved to kissing and sucking around everywhere near where Rose needed her the most. After another minute or so of her teasing, Reinette finally gave her one long, slow lick from the opening of her sex to the very top of her bundle of nerves. She repeated the motion, this time blowing air on Rose’s sensitive areas after pulling away.

“How does that feel, my love?” Reinette asked her.

“G-great,” she managed to get out, “Really amazin’, actually”

“Excellent,” Reinette gave her sex another lick, and then another before inserting her two fingers into Rose. Slowly, she pumped her fingers in short strokes, taking her time to stretch Rose from the inside out. Rose’s hips began to follow Reinette’s motions, unable to help the keening sounds of pleasure deep in her chest. Reinette moved to continue tonguing Rose’s clit and sucking it as she remembered the Doctor had in his dreams.

“Oh oh ohhh,” Rose breathed as Reinette’s other hand teased Rose’s skin and pinched her exposed nipple. She couldn’t help but think about the Doctor right now, sitting just over there and watching them stoically while Madam de Pompadour plays her like an instrument. Not that she minded, none of her previous partners were as intent on pleasuring her as Reinette was, or as the Doctor wished to, if what Reinette said had any truth to it.

“Oh, _Doctor,”_ Rose moaned, her head rolling back as she imagined his head between her thighs. His fringe tickling her legs and stomach. Rose’s hands moved down to the back of Reinette’s head when she heard rustling on the couch next to them. When she opened her eyes and was able to focus, she saw the Doctor standing and observing them, palming himself hard over his trousers. Reinette didn’t seem bothered by his proximity as she continued her rhythm of thrusting and sucking at Rose. Rose’s breath started speeding up, her hands flailing a bit at her sides.

“Yes, that’s it,” Reinette encouraged her between licks, “You are so beautiful, Rose. I want to see you succumb to your ecstasy.”

Rose’s eyes shut again as her senses gradually became overwhelmed and hyper-focused on Reinette’s attentions. She heard more rustling in the background but didn’t register what it could mean until she felt the Doctor’s hand grab one of her own and place it on the hot, smooth shaft of his cock. Her eyes shot open in that instant and landed on the Doctor’s, unsure if this was reality or her fantasy while her eyes were still shut. She gave him a little squeeze just to make sure and he let out a low groan. His expression was dark as he stood between the end of the sectional and the fire, staring at Rose intently. She gave him a few firm pumps with her hand before guiding him to her mouth, never breaking eye contact while Reinette’s fingers increased their pace inside of her.

“Oh good,” she paused from licking Rose to give the Doctor a cheeky smile, “If you’re planning on joining us, then maybe we can explore some of the memories you happened across while stepping through the pages of my mind, Time Lord.” The Doctor glanced at Reinette for a second before turning back to Rose and bucking his hips toward her mouth. Rose took the hint and twisted the base of his shaft in her hand while sucking the head of his cock. Before, she was disappointed by him turning her down and was content to take whatever relief Reinette offered her. But now the Doctor wanted to be included and Rose wasn’t about to question his change in heart. She moaned with him in her mouth and pumped him as she thrust her hips up in Reinette’s face. This was going to be a night neither of them would forget, and Rose was determined to make a lasting impression that he would be unable to deny in the future.


	4. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hi there, long time no see. What was supposed to be just a one/two week writing hiatus (writing those first few chapters as quickly as I did was exhaauusting) turned about into a month long absence. Thanks, life! Plus, writing this was more challenging than I thought. It took a week or so to write this, no beta, so pardon any errors. I hope you enjoy!

The Doctor had no idea he would be so affected by watching Reinette lavish Rose with ardor, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay seated and just chaperone. Her dirty talk and tugging Rose’s panties (a move from yet another fantasy of his, except Rose was wearing a thong in it) made his nostrils flare at the influx of hormones in the small space. He watched Rose slowly come undone under Reinette’s teasing touch, lost in her thoughts and sensations before the Frenchwoman removed her knickers.

Rassilon, she’s gorgeous.

The Doctor’s eyes roamed the sight before him. Rose kissed Reinette, both of their faces flush as she caressed her breast. Her sex was completely exposed and he could see quite clearly how turned on she was. The Doctor couldn’t help but drop the pants he’d been clutching to and rub some much needed friction over the bulge in his trousers.

 _Just a little bit_ , he told himself before she removed her sweater, _that will be enough the quell this throbbing ache_.

While sex was no strange recreational activity to him, he had only engaged in it a few times in his lives. Time Lords were supposed to be better than that, above carnal temptation. Of course, that never stopped him from wanting to see what the fuss was all about. There were a few adventures where a close call or heavy loss would shatter him and all he’d needed was to seek comfort in another’s arms. There was never an urge to participate until he decided to and even then, he would never connect emotionally with his partners. Which was why he was beginning to grow nervous as his ability to restrain himself grew weaker by the second.

Reinette had Rose’s leg over her shoulder as she was lapping and sucking at her folds. The Doctor could see Rose’s juices glisten on her thighs, emphasizing just how flush she was with arousal. He watched her head roll as Reinette slowly thrust her two fingers in and out of Rose, sucking and then gently blowing on her clit just as he fantasized.

 _Well, so far, she’s been accurate_ , he thought, reminding himself why he was still there. Reinette’s moans of encouragement drew the Doctor’s eyes away from Rose as he took a moment to appreciate the other magnificent blonde in the room. Her long, smooth back was arched and her arse swayed in his direction as she feasted on Rose. Her left hand teased Rose’s breast as her right brushed against her G-spot.

“Oh, Doctor,” his name fell from her lips and he was on his feet in an instant, as if at her command. Stand down, you randy old lecher! The Doctor’s mind warred with itself and his body. Some greater reasoning knew Reinette was right, that all creatures who know love will know loss. That was the thing though, he has already lost so much, he wasn’t sure if his hearts would be able handle any more. But it’s already too late for you, that sneaky part of him reasoned. Why not have enjoyable memories to look back on when she’s gone? You will be able to go on knowing you gave her the best life you could.

The Doctor rubbed himself as he heard Reinette encouraging Rose. Weellll, she did say “forever” and it’s not as if she doesn’t already hold both of my hearts in her hands. The moment that thought registered in his lust-addled brain flipped a switch in his mind, and the energy he had put into distancing himself was converted to devoting his entire being to Rose Tyler. The Doctor unbuttoned his trousers as he stepped behind Reinette. He stood next to Rose a moment before grabbing her hand on putting it on his hard-on. When she opened her eyes, he saw the most alluring expression of shock and lust he had ever seen. From this vantage point he could see her nipples tightening and Madam de Pompadour tonguing her sex. The feel of her hot hand grasping him nearly made him come undone. He heard Reinette say something but all he could focus on was Rose’s tongue sliding around and under his crown.

“Oh, Rose,” he breathed and continued removing his trousers, pants and socks, disturbing her as little as possible. He looked at her again, amazed by her beauty and fervor in pleasuring him. There was no way he could ever deserve this woman and yet here she was, moaning with his cock down her throat and delight in her dark eyes. She was radiant and he could tell she was getting close. Her heart rate and erratic movements were giving her away as she tried to maintain her pace with her hand.

He gently removed himself from her grasp and knelt on the floor, holding her hand as he did so. It nearly pained him to do so but he didn’t want to be distracted his first time watching Rose come. The Doctor used his right hand to trace her jawline before tipping her chin back to kiss her slow and sweet.

“My precious girl,” he kissed her neck as his free hand trailed down her torso, caressing the swell of her breasts and waist. “I can’t say I deserve you or this at all, but it would kill me to turn away what you so willingly offer.” Rose moaned at the sound of his voice at her throat, his hot breath teasing her skin. He smiled knowingly as he noticed her breaths getting shorter and her hips moving against Reinette’s face.

The Doctor used his thumb to brush circles around Rose’s nipple before giving it a tight pinch and lick. Rose’s breathing halted for a moment before she let out a scream and her hips rocketed off the couch, forcing Reinette to use both hands to hold her down as she worked her through the orgasm. The Doctor’s eyes widened in wonder as he watched the rapture take over her, letting his one free hand roam and pinch and grope where it could reach.

“That’s it, Rose, ooh yes, that’s a good girl. Come for me, darling,” he encouraged her between kisses on her neck and breasts, never letting go of her hand. She squeezed it tightly as her head rolled and her body writhed on the couch. He glanced toward Reinette and saw her watching Rose with a look of pure lust. Reinette withdrew her face and fingers from Rose, keeping her left hand in her shorts. His nostrils flared when he caught her scent in the air and she made eye contact with him, smiling as she continued pleasuring herself while removing that last article of clothing. The Doctor’s cock gave a little throb at her display and Rose’s settling moans in the background. _Blimey_.

“Ohh, Doctor, Re-Reinette,” Rose began as she licked her lips and tried to catch her breath, “This…I feel amazing, mmm fuck that felt amazin',” She giggled as she let her head fall back on the couch and kissed the Doctor’s knuckles. The Doctor looked down at her with soft eyes for a moment before leaning down and kissing her mouth with a deep reverence. _This is it. I’m finally kissing Rose Tyler_ , the Doctor thought as he memorized how her lips felt against his. He’s only had two other kissing encounters with Rose’s body but neither of them involved Rose as the active participant. This is what it felt like when she kissed him back- enthusiastic and passionate. Warm, soft. His free hand came up and stroked her jaw before he pulled away and got lost in her heavy-lidded eyes. Rose smiled back at him, radiating happiness and contentment before she spoke.

“So, Doctor, was she uhm, accurate?” Rose’s cheeks blushed as she teased him, her tongue poking out of her mouth. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this woman but he was determined more than ever to claim her for himself before the universe tried to take her away.

“She was close,” he turned back and looked at Reinette, “No offense, Reinette, but being a Time Lord gives me the advantage of monitoring her heart rate and hormone levels.” The Doctor slowly began rubbing his right hand up and down Rose’s thighs as he turned back to Rose. “I would have kept you on the edge until you were begging for release,” he smirked at her, enjoying the way her neck and chest reddened before she smiled at him. He continued to lightly scrape his fingertips up and down the backs of her thighs, grazing the sensitive skin near her ass.

“Welll,” Rose drew out the word just like the Doctor would, “One could argue I’m still, sort of, on edge now.” She parted her legs a bit further as Reinette leaned back to give them more room. The Doctor chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her, sweetly this time, as he moved to the sectional and laid down beside her.

“Is that so? Well, that would make two of us, Rose Tyler.” His roaming hand found her center and began massaging her folds and his other propped him up to get a good view. _Rassilon_ , she was soaking wet! Rose let out a little mewl as his thumb teased her entrance and he kissed her breasts between words. 

“You. Are. All I ever wanted. Ever since our first date in Cardiff.” He used his hand to shift her forward so she was laying more on her side, facing away from him and towards Reinette. The Doctor brushed Rose’s hair over her shoulder as he placed soft, wet kisses down her neck and spine. He could practically feel the electricity ripple down her body as Rose let out an involuntary moan. The Doctor parted her legs from behind and used two fingers to slowly work her heat as he continued to speak.

“I’m just sorry it’s taken this long to get us here,” he kissed her shoulder as his knuckle to rub her clit.

“Doctor?” Rose panted slightly, her head turning back to look at him.

“Yes, Rose?”

“Can you just fuck me already? I-I just...” Rose stammered as her head rolled, and she bit her lip. The Doctor’s hearts began racing as he smiled at her wantonness.

“Go on, then. Say it. You what?” he removed his fingers from her and stuck them in his mouth, sucking on each digit. Her taste exploded on his tongue as he savored her juices and waited for her, hoping he wasn’t pushing her boundaries.

“I need you, I need to feel you. Inside me, please, Doctor” she sounded so desperate for him, aching after the loss of his fingers. The Doctor used his right hand to stroke himself as he sat up a bit. Rose lifted her leg to give him better access as the Doctor began rubbing the head of his cock up and down her flower. She was so wet and hot that it didn’t take much for him to slowly ease inside of her. Rose let out a sigh as he moaned, enjoying the sensation of her tight heat gripping him. The Doctor shifted so his left arm went under Rose and reached around to her breasts and throat. His lips grazed the shell of her ear as he spoke, his chest rumbling against her back as he held her close.

“You feel better than I ever could have imagined,” he thrust slowly, giving her some time to adjust to his size and for him to get used to this sensation. This body was created for sensuality it seemed, because he couldn’t remember ever feeling this overcome during intercourse before.

Rose moved her hips against him as he picked up the pace. Reinette sat across from them on the couch, still playing with herself with one hand and massaging her breast with the other. How the Doctor wished he could see what she saw, what he and Rose looked like in the throes of passion. He made a mental note to have Rose on the lush carpet in the Mirror Room.

She must have noticed him staring because a moment later Reinette was crawling toward them with a predatory look on her face.

“You two look so beautiful,” she smiled genuinely at the couple fucking in front of her, at Rose’s nipples puckered in the firelight. Reinette leaned down and sucked one into the mouth before letting it go. “My angel, no longer alone in this world,” She continued kneading Rose’s breasts and alternated between kissing her on the mouth and on her neck. The Doctor moaned at the sight before him and began thrusting into Rose faster, gripping her hip with his hand.

“Oh, Rose,” he panted, “Do you like what she’s doing, hmm? Does that feel good?” Rose let out a moan as Reinette tweaked her nipple.

“Yes, yes, Doctor,” Rose’s hands were moving all over Reinette as the Doctor continued to fuck her. She stroked her sides, pinched her breasts, teased the skin of her ass before giving it a hard slap and stroking it again. Reinette startled at the action and let out a gasp, then moan. By now, all the Doctor could do was focus on the feel of Rose around him and the sights and sounds happening in front of him. Surely he had died and was in a regeneration coma. That had to be the only explanation for this current situation.

* * *

Rose felt her temperature spike the moment Reinette started kissing her. The Doctor was steadily moving behind her, filling her up thanks to their current angle. She could feel his chest hairs brushing against her back as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. Rose felt overwhelmed by all the attention and physical sensation she was taking in. Her left hand brought Reinette’s face to hers as she kissed her and used her other to grab her ass and pull her closer. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could last with the Doctor brushing against her g-spot but she had to focus on something else to draw this out as long as possible. The last time she felt her entire body tingling like this was when she bought a new vibrator after the Doctor regenerated. She wanted him so bad back then and now that they finally got this point, she never wanted it end.

Reinette paused a moment and looked at Rose, asking her with just one look if she could continue. Rose gave her a cheeky grin that lasted a second before Doctor pulled out and slowly slid back in. Reinette took her cue and kneeled as close to Rose as possible. She carefully brought her left leg up and settled it on the arm rest behind the Rose’s head so she straddled her chest and positioned herself in her face.

“Ohhh, you naughty girls,” the Doctor growled into Rose’s ear as he pulled back out again and slammed back into her. Rose cried out into Reinette’s thigh, inhaling her scent when she took her next breath. There was something erotic about the smell of a woman’s sex when she was turned on. Rose couldn’t help but reach her tongue out and sample this world-famous mistress for herself.

Reinette adjusted herself more comfortably over Rose as she stroked the Rose's hair while watching her work. Rose stuck a finger inside of Reinette, then two, as she continued to suck and moan against her clit, making eye contact now and then. She began to come undone faster as the French mistress rocked against her hand and the Doctor’s thrusts became shorter and faster.

Within minutes she was spiraling over the edge, her vision went white as she was overcome with pleasure. All Rose could register was the Doctor gripping her around the waist as he barreled into her and Reinette fisting her hair as she guided her tongue right where she needed it. The sounds the women made were entirely indecent as their bodies were racked with pleasure. The Doctor wasn’t too far behind them, his erratic thrusts slowing while the women snogged each other as they came down. A moment later after they had time to catch their breath and Reinette settled down on her side next to Rose, the Doctor let himself slip out of Rose as he kissed her shoulder.

“You are brilliant,” he spoke just above a whisper. Rose smiled to herself before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck for a kiss. The Doctor let out a low moan, presumably at the taste of Reinette still on her tongue. “You weren’t so bad yourself, Doctor,” Rose couldn’t help but smile at him and their current position. She couldn’t believe they had finally gotten here, and she had this French tart to thank for it, no less. Not like she minded. Sure, she could have done without being stranded on a ship but she wasn’t complaining at the end results.

The Doctor began to pull back from her embrace and Rose took the opportunity to push him down and straddle his waist. “But now I think it’s time you let me, or maybe us,” she said as she glanced back at Reinette, “return the favor. Let me show you how much I need you,” Rose tilted her hips forward against his hip bone to emphasize her need. Two orgasms later and she still needed more of him. A little more of Reinette couldn’t hurt either.

After one more round in the library and then again in a bath, Reinette retired to her room. The Doctor followed Rose to hers and shut the door behind him. They didn’t come out until late after breakfast.


End file.
